<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifting On My Own by The_Head_In_Charge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904088">Drifting On My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Head_In_Charge/pseuds/The_Head_In_Charge'>The_Head_In_Charge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Days Gone (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Gen, Life Debt, Marauders, Repaying Debt, Survival, Virus, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Head_In_Charge/pseuds/The_Head_In_Charge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Jackson reflects on her journey after a drifter saved her life a few times and found ways to survive on her own. Rated T for some thematic elements.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drifting On My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, all of you. Here I am doing a story on Days Gone. I bought it sometime recently, and I also recently beat the game. Despite what critics had said, and also the glitches and such, I really enjoyed this game.</p><p>I have some ideas for some stories regarding this game. I am going to touch on Lisa Jackson. I felt that she was a character who has potential for maybe an arc of her own. This will be a one-shot, but I think maybe I can do a separate story on her sometime. I shall see.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not staying at a goddamn camp." Those were the exact words that I said when I came across the man who had saved my life. In fact, I feel that I owe him a lot for what he had done for me.</p><p>I had spent a couple of years on my own, waiting for my family to return. I couldn't believe that I was in denial over the fact that my parents and my older sister likely didn't make it. But I stayed in our home in Marion Forks waiting for them to come back, until a drifter came and took out a bunch of Rippers that were looking for people to kill. Who knows if I would have suffered the same fate as others in Marion Forks, if they hadn't been eaten by the Freakers?</p><p>The drifter was Deacon St. John. He was a drifter, but was doing jobs for the Hot Springs camp. Deacon brought me back to that camp to be safe from any danger out in Marion Forks and other parts. The camp was run by Ada Tucker, an old neighbor of mine. I knew the old woman. She was nice when I used to live near her, but then I saw a different side of her not long after the drifter left me there.</p><p>The Hot Springs camp was a labor camp. I was put to work the moment I set foot there. In fact, everybody at the camp was put to work. I was told that in order to eat, I had to work to earn food and stuff. But that wasn't the bad part. They wouldn't let me leave to go do anything. If I needed a break, I had to earn it. It didn't matter if I was hungry or had to go to the bathroom. They wouldn't let me do anything unless I had to earn it. Mrs. Tucker treated me as if I was a prisoner. She wasn't the nice woman that I remembered from before.</p><p>One day, I went with a few campers, and Alkai, the camp's merchant, to look for some supplies, until we were ambushed by the Rippers. The Rippers took me and even carved their name on my face. If it wasn't for Deacon who came for me, I wouldn't be here. But I couldn't go back to the Hot Springs. I didn't want to be there, not after they treated me like a slave.</p><p>Deacon called some former associates of his to have them take me to another camp, Lost Lake. While it was a little better, I didn't like being there, especially this one guy who acted like a gangster. The woman who brought me, Rikki, wasn't too bad, but something about that place bothered me. But that one guy, Skizzo, the same guy who acted like a gangster, he bothered me a bit.</p><p>He sent me on a supply run, but really, that was my chance to finally get out of there. I ran away to Belknap Crater, where more Rippers were checking out the place for, how they put, "the lost."</p><p>It seemed that everywhere I went, they seemed to follow me. So in order for me to beat them, I had to become one of them. After all, they carved their name on my face. Maybe it was fate for me to join them.</p><p>Even though the Rippers were vicious, they at least treated me like I was one of them. They had their own ways to survive. I could have joined those other marauders and squatters, but seeing how dangerous the Rippers were, it felt like I was safer with them as they didn't hold back on the killing, even though I didn't agree with their methods sometimes. Oh, how I learned that the hard way, as one night they had captured Deacon, who happened to be around. But after everything he did for me, I couldn't let them kill him. But for that, the Rippers found out what I did and they were going to make me pay. Deacon came just at the right time before one of them was about to cut me open. Deacon told me to run away as far as I could because now they knew what I had done and for that, they were going to kill me.</p><p>And just like that, I was on my own, again, but at least I was alive. I realized that I owed Deacon a lot for what he did. He saved me from the Hot Springs and most importantly, from the Rippers. But I was on my own. I had to find a way to survive. That was all that mattered.</p><p>For the next few months, I managed to evade and fight my way in order to survive. I had already learned how to handle melee even during the time I stayed in my old home waiting for my family to return. But over time I had gotten the hang of using guns. I had to learn to use them, especially when dealing with more Rippers, as well as the marauders out there who ambush people. It was even sad to see some campsites near the roads with bodies laid out like that. Whether the Freakers got to them, or the Rippers, Anarchists, or even those squatter gangs just looking for a reason to kill people, I was not going to let that happen to me. I even stole a bike from one of those marauder gangs. It wasn't much, but it got me around.</p><p>After a while, I had learned that there was some money to be made when it came to delivering the ears of the Freakers. Not just the regular swarmers, but also some that had pale skin, those lady Freakers that screamed, even the Newts, those ones that used to be children. I felt horrible when dealing with the Newts, but really, no one was safe from the outbreak. We all have to do what it takes to survive. Even the overly muscular ones were hard to deal with, but I managed to take down at least a few, as well as those wolf, bear, and crow ones.</p><p>One day, I went back to Lost Lake to deliver a lot of ears to make some money. This one man thought I was a Ripper, but once again, Deacon just happened to be there at the right time. He told the man that he knew me and that I am not a Ripper, at least not anymore.</p><p>I told him that I wasn't going to stay at a camp, and he told me that I could do whatever I want, but he also wanted to introduce me to someone important to him. I found out why he was so good to me when nobody else was. He had told me that I reminded him of his wife's younger sister. I had met his wife Sarah. She was beautiful and she was nice to me. I even met Deacon's best friend, Boozer. He was a funny guy and was cool.</p><p>I wasn't going to stay at the camp, but I saw now that there are still some good people out there. I hope to one day to meet Deacon once again and repay my debt to him. But in the meantime, I got to find my own way in this hell in the world. Only time will tell what will happen to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's about it. This was just a one-shot. I have an idea for another Days Gone story. As for Lisa, I kind of want to do a spin-off of hers, maybe even the closest to a DLC for it in her own journey throughout the game, or maybe just a story set after the game. After all, the way how she was, she was almost like Ellie in The Last of Us, except she didn't play that big of a role. She has potential for her own story. She could be like Ellie to Deacon's Joel, but I shall see.</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Peace out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>